Speaker for Dragons
by Deus
Summary: Turns out the dragons of Gaea are intelligent. And more than a little angry at the humans...
1. Default Chapter

This concept is a little odd, so just bear with it.And speaker is referred to as 'it' which may be a bit confusing.Please review, both on the story and idea, so I can know if it's worth continuing.Remember: REVIEW!

Speaker for Dragons opened its eye, and looked around.It sat in a small clearing.Beyond the grass was forest.Good.Speaker knew that his kind ruled here, and that it was safe Speaker raised its hands to eye-level to inspect them, flexing the fingers, balling them into fists.There was a spring in the middle of the clearing, and the water in one of the pools was calm enough that speaker could see its reflection.Speaker was pleased.Its body was essentially human, save the slit pupil eyes and bits of red crystal which poked through the skin here and there.Speaker's hair was long, and forest green, like its mottled green clothing (a simple tunic and pants).If speaker stood still while hiding in the brush, it would be near invisible.Speaker wondered at the crystals in its skin, and at its entire purpose for its being.That was when the voice first came.It was a voice in his head, and sounded like on composed of many._We are pleased that you are awake.We have made you for a purpose.You must go to the humans, and you must stop them from what they are doing and if possible repair what they have done to us.But you do not yet know what these things are.We will explain momentarily.Do not worry for your safety, you are well protected.The crystals in you skin are bits of the hearts of several volunteers among us.They contain great energy, and will allow you to do many things, among them, they will help you defend yourself and attack others.Now we will move on to what you must stop the humans from doing._

For many years, the humans have raided our graves for the hearts of our dead.They use the hearts for their machines.Until recently, mostly they were used for peaceful endeavors.We did not mind this so much.But now, the humans use the hearts of our dead for war.And they will kill us who live for our hearts as well.You must go to the humans, and you must try to get them to stop using our hearts for war, and especially try to get them to stop killing is for them.That is all for now.We will contact you again later.

And the voice was gone as quickly as it had come.Speaker hadn't needed to be told who 'we' was.It knew that.But speaker did not know where it was.Speaker knew, somehow, where each different country lay, and could find his way if he could just locate some landmark.It turned full circle, and decided to just head off in a random direction, and to search for signs of human habitation as it went.Speaker began walking.

It was not long before it encountered the first few signs of humans having been through this forest.Clumsy humans at that.There were footprints (they had been stupid enough to walk through leave-covered mud) and markings on the trees, apparently so they could find their way.Speaker snorted.It was rather sad that humans could get lost in a forest without marking their way.Speaker knew that would never happen to it.There was a small sound which did not belong, and it was above and behind speaker.Speaker whirled just in time to raise a hand a cringe at an arrow headed for its head.But as soon as the tip of the arrow came within an inch of speaker's hand, a flame appeared and burned it to nothing.This continued for the length of the arrow, and the net effect was that it looked like the arrow hit his hand got shorter and shorter (while in a constant flame) and then was gone.Of course, this all happened in about a second.Speaker was angry that something, no, someone, would try to kill him.Speaker looked up to the source of the arrow (a man perched in a tree) and leaped.Speaker knew how it would find human cities.

I know the first chapter is short, but I want to see what people think before I keep going.So now it's time for the message that follows every story everywhere.Oh and I forget to mention I don't own Escaflowne or any characters portrayed in it.But now back to the message that everyone loves!PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Naivete

Did I say Speaker was a he?Well anyhow, thank you to those who reviewed!And to those who read the story and didn't (if there are any) : SHAME! Well, now that I've done my little ramble, on to the story.

Speaker's initial impact with the bowman knocked him out of the tree, speaker close behind.Once on the ground, speaker had no trouble pinning the archer.Speaker began its questions immediately.

"Where is this place?Which country?"

"The Forest of Lights."

"Which country?" Speaker repeated.

"Zaibach."

"Which way to the nearest city?"The archer pointed with a finger, then continued in words.

"Down that trail, the north up the rode."Speaker was satisfied with these answers, and released the man, quickly bounding into the woods, where it blended with and disappeared in the foliage.Speaker walked parallel to the trail, and then to the road.It didn't have too, since it knew the forest (now that it had been identified) by heart.Mostly speaker wanted to ensure that the archer was not following him.

*************************************************************************************************************************

By the time speaker arrived at the town, situated in a clearing in the forest, on a main trade road, it was getting dark.Speaker found itself a little hollow to fill with leaves, and slept, waiting for the day, and the time that it could confront the humans who so mistreated the dragons.The dawn came quickly, and speaker roused itself.It was hungry, and hunted for a time, finally stunning a rabbit with a thrown stone, breaking its neck and eating it raw.After being so refreshed, speaker ventured into the clearing.A few children lounged around the fountain in the square, and adults bustled about efficiently at their tasks.Speaker walked up to the nearest child, a little girl.

"Where are you parents little girl?"

"They work in the bakery over there."The girl paused, cocking her head. "You're kinda funny looking.Are you a beastman?"Speaker laughed at both the girls' way of making him normal and her naiveté.

"I supposed you could say that I am."It was at this point that the first adult citizen noticed Speaker, and soon a large group of women stood whispering, pointing and glancing in Speaker's direction.Speaker looked about for the men, and decided they must all be off in the forest somewhere.Speaker looked about at the signs on what few buildings there were in the town which were not houses.None of them looked useful to it. Speaker began to walk towards the clump of women, intending to ask its way to a larger, more governed city.It did, and Speaker was soon walking down the road.Speaker wasn't sure, but just as it had left town it had thought it saw the archer come running quickly into the square, gesticulating wildly.No matter.A single man, one who could not find in close quarters very well, would be no threat.So Speaker continued his walk, blissfully unaware of the party of armed villagers which gathered in the square he had so recently vacated.

Speaker walked until well into darkness, and stopped only when the moon was high overhead. It looked for a suitable spot, and was pleased to find a small cave.A little wet, but dryer that it would be if Speaker slept outside and it rained.Speaker moved about until it was comfortable little hollow was formed in the sand, and tried to sleep.But it couldn't.Something wasn't right.Perhaps it was just the night sounds; or rather the lack of them.The lack would not be caused by Speaker's passing.It was not enough like its creators to be feared by all the animals.Only a true dragon or a human would still the forest so.Speaker peered out the cave mouth searching for lights, but found none.It walked out a few paces even, but still nothing showed itself.Perhaps this part of the forest was dead for whatever reason.Speaker went back into the cave, settled into its hollow once again.It heard the sand rustling; but too late.The last thing Speaker felt was the debilitating blow to the head.

I know its short, but I think I might just right all the chapters this way, so that I can do each one faster.I'm not sure though. And just a not, if anywhere in this chapter you thought I used 'he' for speaker; you were wrong.You just imagined it. (wink.Even if it is there, pretend it isn't.Speaker is not currently a he or a she. Thus it.)So, other than these words of wisdom, you all must please please please please please review.Ok that's all.


End file.
